


His Laughter

by Miraculous_Wolf



Series: His Laughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adorable!Harry, Cute, Draco loves Harry, Drarry, Fluffy, M/M, OOC!Draco, Protective!Draco, short!Harry, ticklish!Harry, to the moon and back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf
Summary: Draco is obsessed with Harry's laugh. Set in 5th year (EVERYONE IS ALIVE!)Most characters don't show in this first one! But more characters will come further in the series.





	1. Beginning

There it is again. Draco could hear it ringing gently in his ear. It was soft and airy and filled with such happiness, Draco could feel it settle warmth right along his chest. He gazed to the side and watched as Harry Potter walked in, still smiling brightly at whatever Granger or Weasley said. It was amusing to see actually, as both towered over the Golden Boy. It happened again. Harry opened his mouth and the light tinkling sound flowed out so naturally. Draco idly wondered if he would hear it again after the war. It would be a rare occurrence. He can't remember the last time he heard Harry laugh.

Had he ever laughed? The thought that something so natural could come so hard on the younger 15 year old made Draco's insides churr. He wanted to make Harry laugh. It was such a beautiful and unique sound. But Draco didn't want to hear the petty giggles either (even if they were adorable as hell). He wanted to hear the loud boisterous laugh that said "I am happy and that's all I am." Even if Draco only heard it once, he would be set for life. Those thoughts made his pale cheeks flush a soft pink and he silently berated himself for thinking it. Suddenly Harry turned, his emerald eyes met Draco's startled silver ones. It was then Draco realized he had been _staring_ at the messy haired brunette. Draco flushed harder and pressed his head against his desk, sighed as the cool table calmed his fevered cheeks. A few minutes later the seat next to him scratched against the dungeon grounds and someone slipped into it. Draco peered over his arm and saw Harry looking at him curiously. Neither said a word and just stared.

The loud bang of the door made them look away almost immediately (Draco couldn't help but look back to Harry and was oddly pleased at the smaller boys blush). Professor Snape stalked into the room and set a glare at everyone in the room. With a flick of his wand, writing appeared on the black board in white chalk, instructions for the potion they were going to be doing.

"I want you to write down these instructions then begin your potion with your partner. You have till the end of class. What are you waiting for? Begin!"

Draco pulled out his parchment and quill and started writing the instructions. In the corner of his eye he saw Harry doing the same. Harry wrote with his head bent down and held his quill between his pointer and middle finger, thumb holding it in place. Draco wondered if that was a comfortable position for it, while he held it with all three holding it down. The _proper_ way in his opinion. Draco finished first and sat bored at his seat, waiting for Harry to finish. He absentmindedly flicked the feather of his quill against Harry's cheek and ear, startled as Harry jerked away, looking at him with wide eyes. Draco held his gaze unapologetically, making the green eyed boy roll his eyes. Harry finished and looked at Draco, tilting his head.

"I'll set the cauldron up, you get the ingredients Potter." Harry nodded and jumped off his seat (God bless him, his feet didn't even reach the bottom). Draco watched him, setting the cauldron up quickly and muttered a small spell to keep it at the temperature he wanted. Soon everyone was standing and getting their supplies. Draco waited and frowned, slowly getting irritated. Harry was the first one up, he should have come back with their ingredients already. Draco looked for him and saw he was the last one at the cupboard. Draco's irritation melted away as he saw Harry's dilemma. Harry was on his tip toes reaching for the last bottle full of Phoenix tears, needed for the healing potion they were making. And Harry couldn't reach them. Draco slowly stood, and couldn't help the amused smile come across his face. Potter honestly couldn't be more cute. Draco was now directly behind the smaller boy and smirked at the obvious height difference. Draco was 6 foot already, gaining to Weasley's 6'2. Harry stood at a small 5'3. Granger and even the she-weasel was taller then the seeker. Harry was reaching, one arm trying to grab the Phoenix tears while the other cupped everything else they needed. Draco couldn't help himself and placed two gentle pokes right into Harry's vulnerable underarm. Harry squeaked in shock and jumped back, right into Draco's chest. Harry looked up at Draco with a red face and a sheepish smile. Draco rolled his eyes, easily grabbing the bottle.

"Next time, just ask me." Draco chuckled at Harry's shocked gaze and headed back to his seat. Harry scurried after him, hopping onto his chair and dangling his feet. Both got to work quietly, Harry cutting and crushing, Draco mixing and timing. "Harry put the Phoenix tears in when it starts turning dark purple." Draco instructed.

"Got it." Harry watched as Draco added three petals of a Blood Flower and stirred six times clockwise. The potion slowly started turning the night shade type of purple and Draco gave a small nod. Harry sat on his knees on the chair and leaned foreword, dropping two drops of the tears. Draco noticed his lean body and how Harry's robes hung off his small frame. His 1 minute timeline of staring got distracted as Harry showed off a bit of his taunt stomach. It was a tan, creamy flesh, goosebumps appearing as it was introduced to the cool dungeon air. Draco's fingers itched to tease the skin and let them brush against it. Harry shivered, sucking in his stomach as the fingers sent tingles through his body. He turned to Draco, eyeing the enchanted blonde with a confused look. Draco's fingers continued to touch Harry's side, using his nails to caress the soft skin. Harry chocked, fighting the giggles building in his throat.

"Malfoy," he hissed, trying not to draw Snape's attention. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Draco asked, his hand coming close to Harry's middle. Harry felt his cheeks flush pink and slapped at Draco's hand, annoyance in his eyes.

"Touching me!" Draco snorted and let three of his fingers wiggle along the slightly toned muscle. Guess being a seeker pays off for something. Harry let out a startled gasp before a few cute giggles escaped him.

"Stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because!" Draco gently tasered his side, relishing in Harry's jerk. Harry bit his lip, trying not to squeal. The blonde smirked, seeing the struggle on Harry's face. He rose his fingers a bit higher and stroked the skin under Harry's ribs. Harry couldn't hold back his snickers and curled on himself. Draco watched amused as that stupid smile appeared on Harry's face, the one that makes Draco's heart fluttered and his head dizzy. Harry tried flinching away from Draco's fingers but to no avail, the blonde didn't let him leave. Harry's giggles turned uncontrollable and looked pleadingly at the Slytherin.

"Please stop!"

"It's not my fault your tic-"

"Don't say it!" Harry whined, snorting as Draco squeezed his side. "Please Draco! Stop!" Draco paused at the sound of his name. There was no malice, no hate, no anger. It was pleading but in a way that made Draco want to continue, just to hear it again. Draco opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by another voice. One filled with complete and utter annoyance.

"Mister Potter," Snape drawled out, walking over to the two teens. Draco could feel Harry tense. He didn't like it. Draco used his thumb to gently soothe the skin he had been tickling. He was surprised as it seemed to work, Harry relaxing in his grip.

"Do you enjoy getting detentions?"

"No sir," Harry muttered, eyes lowering submissively.

"Then why must you constantly cause a ruckus in my class?"

"That would be my fault sir," Draco interrupted. Both looked at him in shock, as well as the rest of the class. "I was teasing him. I guess he found me funny. I do have a good sense of humor you know."

"It wasn't funny," Harry pouted. Draco just gave him a pointed look, noticing as Harry struggled to kept from smiling.

"Of course it was Potter, I'm hilarious."

Harry snorted and that dizzying smile came across his face. Draco smiled back, gazing along his face. Draco loved Harry's eyes, he realized. He wished they weren't hidden by those hideous glasses. They also were filled with something Draco didn't expect. Content. He seemed fine to be messing with his most hated enemy (besides Voldemort). It made Draco feel warm all over, that Harry seemed fine with _him_. Snape's eyes went from blonde to brunette and back again before peering into their potion.

"Bottle this up and sit quietly," Severus stalked away, trying to ignore the look in his godsons eyes. And how it showed back in Potters.


	2. Middle

"What was up with you and Malfoy?" Ron asked as they settled into the Gryffindor common room. Harry frowned and sat down by the fire, eyeing the dancing flames. Maybe he should talk to Sirius later.

"I honestly don't know."

"You seemed to be getting on with him," Hermione chimed. She didn't sound judgmental, just curious. Harry shrugged and rested his head on his fist.

"Yeah...I did."

_The duo bottled their potion and stood as Snape dismissed them. Hermione and Ron walked out the door, motioning Harry to follow. Harry was about to walk out when a hand clenched around his. Harry's startled eyes met Draco's embarrassed ones._

_"I think we need to talk," the blonde muttered quietly. Harry searched his eyes, glancing down between his hands and the Slytherin prince. Draco bit his lip and sighed, like Harry would actually talk to him. When Draco startled to pull his hand away, Harry squeezed his hand gently. Draco blinked in surprise. Harry wouldn't look him in the eye, his tan skin flushing a bright red. Their fingers intertwined for a second leaving both feel a bit lightheaded for unknown reasons._

_"I think we do too," Harry whispered back, finally looking at Draco in the eye. The emerald orbs, full of sincerity and trust, it was overwhelming. It was surprising too. After everything, Harry trusted him? It didn't make sense._

_"Meet me on the seventh floor after dinner," was all the blonde said before gently letting go of Harry's hand, yet not leaving. The brunette swung his bag on his shoulder and walked to the door, his shadow following. Draco opened the door for him, making Harry flush harder and quickly scurry away with a small thank you. Draco watched him leave and couldn't stop the excitement drumming through his veins._

"We'll talk more later," Hermione soothed, giving a small smile. Ron glanced between the two of them before grinning at Harry.

"Come on, let's go to dinner. I'm hungry!"

"When aren't you hungry?"

"I'm a growing boy, I need to eat!"

Harry listened to Ron and Hermione bicker and thought, _Those two are perfect for each other. Just open your eyes._ They got to dinner just around the same time everyone else did. Harry scanned the crowd and caught sight of Draco's unmistakable blonde hair. He had two people walking with him, Parkinson and Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind. Almost as if feeling his gaze, Draco turned and stared right at Harry. Harry offered a small smile before being pulled into conversations with his Gryffindorks. Draco eyed him from afar, watching as Harry's laughter brightened up the table. Everyone seemed in love with Harry's laugh. He should do it more often.

"Draco, love, your staring," Pansy reminded him with a smirk on her face. Draco flushed and turned his head away.

"No I wasn't."

"Whatever you say Dragon."

Blaise chuckled at Draco's disgruntled look and continued to eat. Draco was having a conversation with Astoria Greengrass a while late when he noticed Harry stand and make his way out of the great hall. Draco stood immediately and followed him out, ignoring the calls of his name. Draco easily made his way to the seventh floor, looking over the Golden Boy as he _lumos_ and _noxed_ his wand.

"Harry," said boy jumped in surprise before smiling shyly at Draco.

"Malfoy."

"Draco," the blonde Slytherin corrected. Harry blinked in shock but nodded along with him. "Come on, this way." Draco headed toward the left, a dark corridor only lightened by the torches on the walls.

"If this is a ploy to kill me, your gonna have to be more original," Harry muttered, nearly jogging with Draco's long strides. Draco paused, slowing his pace before snorting amused at Harry.

"I'm not tying to kill you. But we need to talk."

"I know...you said that already."

"Just making sure you were paying attention," Draco muttered, coming to a stop at an old tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. "We're here."

"You wanted to talk in front of him?" Harry asked. Draco roles his eyes, gently prodding Harry's side. He green eyed boy helped, and jumped away, glaring at the snickering blonde. "It's not funny!"

Draco leaned down and gently took Harry's chin with his pointer and middle finger. Harry blushed red and looked shyly at him from under his lashes. "Your right. It's adorable." Draco pulled away, smirking as Harry huffed from under his breath and turned his head away. Draco walked three paces in front of the tapestry, ignoring Harry's curious gaze. A few seconds later a door appeared. Harry eyed it with wide eyes and Draco couldn't help but think how child-like he looked. Draco opened the door, Harry following after him, and noticed how there was a fire there, a couch, windows that showed the snowy season and warm steaming mugs on the table also provided. Harry took everything in, making his way to the couch and settling himself down. Draco took a seat beside him, awkwardly looking around the room. Harry reached over and took one of the mugs, sniffing it, before taking a few small sips. He hummed in appreciation as the liquid warmed him up completely.

"Ahhh. I love peppermint hot chocolate."

Draco took a tentative sip of his own before turning to face the younger boy. "Harry."

"Yes?"

"I-I don't know where to begin to be honest."

"Why don't you start with why you keep," Harry paused, face turning a nice shade of pink. "Why you keep _touching_ me."

"You mean tickling you," Draco asked. At that word, Harry turned bright red and squirmed in his seat. Draco gazed at him in slight shock. "Surely you aren't that bad?"

"Shut up and answer the question."

"Alright, no need to be rude," Draco sniffed before looking down at his hands in thought. "I just-I love your _laugh_."

Harry blinked in surprise and tilted his head. "My laugh?"

"It's the most amazing thing I have ever heard," Draco admitted. "It's so soft, your giggles _(I don't giggle!)_ are adorable. Your face when you laugh is so serene. I've never see you look more relaxed unless your laughing." Draco looked over to Harry who was still staring at him in shock. "I wanted to start being the one who makes you laugh. To make you feel free. You don't have to hold anything back, just laugh and relax. You always seem so _happy_ when you laugh."

"Are-Are you being serious right now?" Harry didn't sound mean. He seemed generally surprised and even a bit flattered.

"Yes. Though I haven't heard you really laugh yet." Harry looked confused at the older boy making Draco smile. "You giggle, chuckle, squeak and squeak but I have never heard your loud boisterous laugh. The one that lights up your entire face. That makes you forget everything and you can just be _Harry_."

"How do you know I even laugh like that? If I even could?"

Draco leaned toward Harry and looked deeply into his eyes. Harry blinked at their closeness, shifting awkwardly.

"That's what I want to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's number 2!!


	3. End

Hermione is known as the brightest witch of her age. She is very observant but that doesn't mean she can't be clueless. Of course this only happens when it involves a certain red head. But she wasn't clueless about anything around her, especially Harry and Draco's new friendship. It was odd and very surprising but not unwelcoming. When Harry told them what Draco said, Hermione felt her own cheeks turn pink. It was so romantic. It was Ron who agreed with it first, which shocked the other two.

"He's a good chess player," Ron shrugged, scribbling over his divination homework. Harry and Hermione had gaped at him and Ron just rolled his eyes. "He's still a ferret."

Hermione was all about inner-house unity. She liked the idea that the worst of enemies could be friends. That's not always true, of course, but it still made her heart leap as Harry went on about Draco and things they talked about in the hidden room. Something's he resisted from saying and Hermione understood. Sometimes it's better not to share. So Hermione was not clueless in the slightest. Waking down to the Great Hall only to pause as Draco came from the stair way, watching as Harry bounded over to him, waving a hello to Parkinson and Zabini, before dragging Draco into a conversation. Blaise and Pansy stood walked next to Ron and a Hermione and idly talked about the bizarreness of it all. Hermione stayed silent and offered little comments, just watching her best friend with Draco. The blonde Slytherin towered over Harry, having to look down at the brunette and Harry happily looked up. Draco said something and Harry let out his airy laugh, smile wide on his face. Draco stared at him, his own content smile on his own face.

Hermione let out a small giggle, ignoring the small groups curious glances. _Those two are perfect for each other_ , She mused to herself. _Just open your eyes._

Harry was chatting about something in an excited manner and Draco was barely keeping up. Draco didn't mind and was happy just to make Harry laugh.

"Are you even listening to me?" Harry's voice asked, sounding playfully annoyed. Draco smiled sheepishly back at him causing the brunette to roll his eyes and sigh. "Never mind then." Draco snickered at Harry's pouty face and reached over, grazing his sides. Harry jerked and glared at Draco. "No!"

"What'd I do?" Draco started to prod Harry's ribs, frowning as he could feel bone instead of flesh. He knew Harry was small but this was unhealthy. Harry was giggling, not noticing the conflicting looks on Draco's face.

"Stop!"

"Your so cute," Draco sighed dramatically, giving Harry one last squeeze before opening the door to the Great Hall. The sound dimmed a bit as the school noticed the almost carefree expressions on the two enemies face. Harry gave a small wave to Draco before letting himself get dragged away by Ron. Pansy and Blaise both had to grip Draco's arms to take him to Slytherins table. Draco watched Harry through dinner and frowned at what he discovered. Harry barely ate. While Weasley ate three full plates and Granger eating one full one, Harry only ate a quarter of it. What was piled on his plate, he didn't even finish. It made Draco's own stomach churn, and he stood. Draco ignored his house and friends and made his way to the Gryffindor table. Harry's eyes were wide as they spot him and he nudged the other part of the Golden Trio. Draco was behind Harry, the smaller boy turning wide emerald eyes up to him.

"Draco?"

Draco settled next to him, ignoring the whispers and piled food on Harry's plate. Said boy turned bright red and made a confused noise.

"You need to eat this Harry."

"Why?"

"I can feel your ribs through your shirt. You need to eat more," Harry ducked his head, frowning at the full plate. Draco, noticing his hesitation, leaned down and whispered softly, "I will tickle you right here right now unless you eat." Harry let out a meep before shoveling a spoon full of mash potatoes in his mouth. Draco nodded, keeping a watchful eyes as Harry ate more then he was use too. Harry stopped, plate still full but a noticeable dent in a corner.

"I can't eat anymore."

"Harry..."

"I really can't!" Harry rubbed his stomach, not use to the overly full feeling. Draco frowned and stood, looking down on Harry.

"Come on." Harry didn't need to ask where they were going and hurriedly stood, following the blonde out of the Great Hall. As soon as the doors closed, whispers went throughout the whole hall. Draco and Harry quietly walked up the steps to the seventh floor, avoiding all of the moving ones. They found the old tapestry and Harry let Draco do his paces. The door opened and Harry easily sat on the couch deeming _his_ spot. Peppermint hot chocolate was waiting for them and Harry scooped up _his_ mug, eagerly drinking it. A second later he was yelling in pain at the burn spreading on his tongue. Draco burst out laughing, moving to his own spot and blowing on the liquid. Harry watched him with wides eyes, heart thumping madly in his chest.

"What?" Draco asked, noticing his look.

"You should laugh more," Harry said. Draco blinked in shock, tilting his head. "Your laugh...you-you should do it more." A red blush coloring his cheeks. Draco stared at the embarrassed boy and let a small smile grace his face. Draco put his cup down and then did the same to Harry's, before scouting closer to small brunette. The blonde easily scratched along Harry's sides making him giggle and squirm away.

"H-Hey!"

"Hi," Draco responded, slipping a hand under Harry's shirt and tickling the small belly. Harry squeaked and let out uncontrollable giggles, trying to kick out his feet or atleast hit the smug blonde. Draco laughed too, loving how submissive Harry really was, gently digging into the younger boys hips.

"Nohohoho!" Harry whined, shaking his head back and forth, trying to throw Draco off him.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Draco!" Harry's pitch rose as he squeezed his thighs. Harry's hands were pushing at his shoulders, trying to create distance between them. Draco lowered his face into Harry's hair, nuzzling the top of his head before blowing on the brunettes ear. Harry giggled harder, ducking his head to hide and ending up right on Draco's chest. The Golden Boy didn't seem to notice and buried his face their, trying to hide from the blonde. Draco gently tickled Harry's shoulder blades and in between them, making the younger boy cry out and arch his back.

"Stop!!"

"Why?" Draco teased, knowing how much worse it got when Harry actually said the word.

"Please stop!" Draco did at the desperate tone. Harry relaxed against him immediately, face burrowing in his shoulder. Draco felt the heat rush to his face as Harry cuddled him and let his hands set on Harry's back, gently rubbing circles in the small of it. Harry leaned closer, pulling his legs up and intertwining them with Draco's, just relaxing against the older teen. Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair, scratching the scalp. Harry suddenly shifted, sitting up and looking down at the blonde. Draco raised an eyebrow and watched as Harry played with his fingers.

"Harry?"

The brunette didn't say anything but looked Draco in the eye. His green eyes seemed to darken and his cheeks were a flush of pink. His robes were shifted off one of his shoulders from the struggling, even his glasses were slightly askew on his nose. He looked adorable and Draco wanted nothing more then to kiss his pink lips. Of course he couldn't do that, they just reached a tentative friendship. Draco waited this long to be even remotely close to Harry. He could wait a little while longer. Harry was still shifting awkwardly between his legs and Draco sat up on his elbows, frowning at him.

"Are you alr-mmph!"

Ok... what the HELL?! Draco's eyes were wide as they stared at closed, tan eyelids and thick black rimmed glasses. Harry had lurched foreword and kissed Draco hard. It sort of hurt, knocking their faces together but it went away as Draco felt the soft texture of Harry lips. Draco's shoulders relaxed and he finally started kissing back, eyes fluttering shut. He could taste the peppermint chocolatey mix, a small dose of butter and the overall sweetness that was Harry. The kiss lasted a few seconds but it felt like years when the need for air became too much and Harry pulled back, panting. They stared at each other, cheeks red and breaths falling on each other. Finally, Harry let out a small giggle at Draco's glazed expression.

"Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Are you ok?"

Draco looked at the younger boy for a few seconds before squeezing his hips and sides, alternating between the two. Harry shrieked in surprise, laughter pouring out of his pretty mouth, falling backwards on the couch as Draco shifted them. Harry was pressed against the couch arm, nose scrunched up as Draco massaged his taunt stomach. Draco finally stopped and leaned over the Gryffindor seeker, eyes glinting with happiness. His blonde hair fell over his face, Harry looking into the murky grey eyes with bated breath.

"I am perfect," Draco whispered before leaning down and capturing the Golden Boys lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end of the first pat of the series!! I know it's short but ehh

**Author's Note:**

> Tada first chapter!!


End file.
